The present invention relates to pumps and, more particularly, to a pumping system for bodies of water.
Pumping stations are facilities including pumps and equipment for pumping fluids from one place to another. They are used for a variety of infrastructure systems, such as the supply of water to canals, the drainage of low-lying land, and the removal of sewage to processing sites. To install a pump station, a body of water must be excavated to determine a proper location for the station. Further, while servicing a pumping station, the entire pumping system must be turned off, which temporarily halts progress.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved system for pumping bodies of liquid